The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Typical roof rail systems for motor vehicles include a stanchion which connects to the vehicle roof and which may space a roof rail or cross bar away from the vehicle roof. In other roof rail systems, the roof rail is connected directly to the vehicle roof. Roof rail systems carry objects such as luggage, materials, recreational equipment or storage on the roof of the motor vehicle, and thus are designed with load carrying ability in mind. Frequently, roof rail systems use specially designed fasteners or conventional load securing devices to attach objects to the roof rails. Because of the structural requirements inherent in the load carrying capabilities of many roof rail systems, the roof rails themselves often extend from the vehicle roof in ways that while functional, are aesthetically disruptive in relation to the shapes of the vehicles to which they are attached. Moreover, because of the structural requirements, typical roof rails are often aerodynamically compromised, and can cause whistling, buffeting or other noises while the vehicle is in motion. Thus, while current roof rail systems achieve their intended purpose, there is a need for a new and improved roof rail design with improved aesthetic and aerodynamic characteristics and performance.